Instant Star: Jommy: The Love Affair
by jerseygrl23
Summary: This story begins during the pilot of Instant Star. And in my version of this story Tommy and Jude end up dating even with the 7 years age difference. But they do not care what other people think.
1. The Moment That Started It All

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Instant Star or any of its affiliations**

Summary: This story begins during the pilot of Instant Star. And in my version of this story Tommy and Jude end up dating even with the 7 years age difference. But they do not care what other people think.

Instant Star: Jommy: The Love Affair:

Ch. 1: The Moment That Started It All:

At 15 Jude Thought she had it all: good friends, good family, and just won Instant Star. Then she met her 22 year old producer, Tommy. And everything changed. "Lil Tommy Q, from Boyz Attack. You have to be kidding me?"Jude says surprises. "First, It Tom Quincey. Second Georgia is a friend and I am doing her a favor. I can care less about your wack contest." Tommy says.

Tommy and Jude were in the studio recording her single that won her the role as the Instant Star. "Please stop. You are hurting my ears." Tommy says while walking into the booth to show Jude how the song really should go. While Jude sings along to the music. Tommy ask Jude about the Lyrics to the song that Jude has written. "It's About me and my best friend, Jaime." Jude says. "Well, that is great. Listen Jude, The song it did its job. It won you the contest. But it is time for you to shine like the rock star that I know that you can be." Tommy says. After hearing this Jude and Jaime walks out of the studio and go to their classes for the rest of the day.

Kat and Jude walk out of their school. And stop at a magazine stand. And pick up "Talk National." And they see Tommy and some girl leave some club. That Picture started the convo that Jude and Kat are having about whether or not Jude has feelings for Tommy. They are at the steps of their school and run into Jaime."We need to talk." Jaime says. Then the school's marching band starts to play Jude's song. Tommy pulls up in his viper and Jude leaves with him to work on her new song.

Tommy and Jude are at the lake. When he tells her that she is playing at the vinyl palce injust 2 days. Which does not give them much time. Tommy puts his arm around Jude to help her change the notes to her song when a camera takes a picture of Jude and Tommy. They do not know see this because the person with the camera is across the parking lot. And they are in their car so no one can see them. After a while of making changes to the song Tommy takes Jude home.

Jude is backstage in her dressing room. She is getting ready to go out on stage. Tommy walks into her dressing room. With Jude being so nervous about going on stage to sing her new song. Tommy tries to calm her down. After Jude is calmed down tells Tommy that she has re-written all of the lyrics to her song. And that it has a new hook and everything. The moment after Jude tells Tommy this. She jumps up and kisses Tommy. And walks on stage.

After Jude is done singing she walks off the stage and walks over to Tommy. And he asks her if she needs a ride home and she says yes. As Tommy is walking Jude to her door he says " Will you go out with me on Friday night?" "What about our age difference?"Jude says. " I don't care." Tommy says. "Well then, I will go out with you on Friday night." Jude says with a smile. "What time should I pick you up?" Tommy says with a grin on his face. " I will be ready at 7pm. And you can pick me up then." Jude says.


	2. The Real Thing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Instant Star or any of its affiliations**

Ch. 2: The Real Thing;

After 3 hrs of getting ready Jude is downstairs waiting for Tommy to arrive. Jude is wearing a strapless short length black dress with high heels strappy black open toed shoe. Tommy is driving his blue viper over to Jude's. He is wearing a black dress shirt, tan khakis and a black dress shoes. Tommy walks up to Jude's front door, knocks and waits.

Jude is in the living room and hears the knock on the door. She goes and opens it. She sees that it is Tommy and she has a huge smile on her face. Tommy mirrors the same smile. "Ready." Tommy says while extending his hand to her. "Yes." she says while placing her hand into his. And they walk out to his viper. They drive off to the restaurant that Tommy has picked out. After a quick 15 minute drive from Jude's to the restaurant they walk out of the viper and into the restaurant.

Tommy and Jude walks up to the hostess they are seated quickly at a table in a private section of the restaurant. Tommy pulls out a chair for Jude she hovers over the chair while Tommy pushes the chair in. Then Jude sits the rest of the way in the chair. The hostess hands them menus. After looking at it they are going to order the entrees and drinks. After the hostess walks away Jude and Tommy talk to pass the time.

The waitress comes back to the table with the couple's entrees. They enjoy their dinner and after they order dessert after paying their bill. Tommy and Jude leaves the restaurant and walk and sit down in the viper. And Tommy drives to Jude's house. Tommy parks his viper in front of her house. Tommy turns to Jude with a huge smile on his face. They talk about the great time they had that night. Tommy gives Jude a kiss good night. Jude exits Tommy's viper and enters her house.

Jude is at her school getting ready for her photo shoot for solid. Jude is wearing a school girl uniform (like Britney Spear wore in her video). Jude walks out of the school into the parking lot. Tommy sees her and has a big grin on his face. But plays it coy cause Sadie is there. The start shooting and the shoot stops because it is called off. But they don't know by who or why.

Later that day Tommy is on his way to Jude's house in his hummer. He has learned that "D" is having a party and has invited the big wigs in music. Jude and Tommy are going to crash it. He arrives at her house and knocks on the door. Sadie, Jude, and Jamie answer the door at once. He tell them what his plan is and they all jump into his hummer and they are on their way to "D's" house for the party.

After arriving at the party Tommy takes off to look for "D" so they could talk. Jude is "Networking" at the party. And leaving Sadie, and Jamie on their own at the party. Which means for Sadie getting really dunk Jamie could not stop her from drinking. Sadie is walking past Jude's enemy Eden who is trash talking Jude. Jude sees this and tries to stop her. But Eden keeps on with the trash talking. And Jude wouldn't take any more. Sadie pushes Eden into the pool and walks away.

Jude, Tommy, Sadie, and Jamie are in the hummer on their way to Jude's house. They were talking about the eventful day that they have had. Jamie gets out of the hummer and into his house. Tommy, Jude, and Sadie walk into Sadie's and Jude's house. Sadie goes upstairs to her room. And Tommy and Jude go into the living room. They both are cozy on the couch and decides to watch a movie. After they were done watching Tommy left bot not before making plans for the next day.


	3. The Sweet Sixteen Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Instant Star or any of its affiliations**

**AN: Sorry for not updating soon enough but I started my second year of college. So I had to get settled into my new place. But I did not forget about you guys. Thank you for waiting. As I am sure some of you may have figured out in my last 2 chapters I had followed the timeline that was in instant star. But now I want to break away from that a little. And I am going to jump ahead a little. But at the same time I am going to keep some of the original instant star. **

Ch. 3: The Sweet Sixteen:

8 Months Later

Jude is trying on several dresses for tonight's big event at G-Major. She walks out of the changing room wearing a strapless green satin dress that reaches the floor. And she has on sliver open toed high heeled shoes on. While Tommy is with the guys trying on suits for the evening. After trying on about 10 suits Tommy finally finds a suit that he loves. It is a Ralph Lauren suit. That is black with a satin liner. And his handkerchief is red and it is place in the upper chest pocket of his suit. His has on black pants with black dress shoes on with the suit. Then Jude walks out of the back area of the studio and out the front door of G-Major with her dress and shoes in hand. And walks over Tommy's viper and waits for him to leave the studio so they can be together alone at Jude's place.

Once they got to Jude's house they walk to the door hand in hand. And Tommy opens the door for her. And Tommy leads her to the couch that is in the living room. As soon as they sat down on the couch they start to make out right there on the couch. After about an hour of the couple making out they both come up for a bit of air. They turned on the TV to watch a few shows before it was time for Tommy and Jude to get ready for the big event that was going to take place in about 4 hrs.

Jude is in her bathroom putting on her makeup and jewelry that is being borrowed from Sadie for the evening. After she is done with her makeup Jude puts on her dress and her shoes that she is picked out this morning. Tommy is in Jude's spare room that is in the house getting ready for the evening that is ahead of them. Tommy is ready way before Jude is ready. So Tommy walks downstairs and takes a seat on the couch and waits for Jude to come down so that they can leave together. And after about ten minutes of waiting Jude finally comes downstairs and walks into the living room. And Tommy and she leave the house and they walk to Tommy's viper. Tommy opens the door for Jude and Jude sits in the viper and Tommy walks to the other side and gets into the viper and drives away.

**I know this is short and that it not the great of writing. But I wanted to post something up there. So I could feed you guys' itch that I am sure some of you have. I will try to post soon. Please comment. **


	4. The Sweet Sixteen Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Instant Star or any of its affiliations. Happy Holidays Everyone.

Ch. 4 the Sweet Sixteen:

The Party is in full swing when Tommy and Jude slip out to the back alley that is behind the building. So they can have some alone time without anyone seeing. This is the first time since they have arrived to the party that they have a chance to be alone.

They walk through the door to the back alley behind G-major. They walk over to the railing to the fire escape that is a mere 5 ft from the door they just walked out of. Jude leans up against the railing. Tommy walks up behind Jude and wraps his arms around Jude. They just enjoy the moment that they have together before they have to go back to the crazy world that they call the music bus.

"Happy birthday, Girl." Tommy says to his girl. "As much as I would love to say with you out here all night. We have to get back to the party before they start to notice that we are gone." Jude says to her boyfriend. "As much as I hate to admit it I think you are right." Tommy says. As he says that they both walk though the door back into the building and back to the party.

Once they walked into the door from the back alley. They hit the core of the party that is going on in G-Major. They walk further into that building and they see Sadie and Kwest. And the two couples talk for the longest time with out realizing the time. And before they knew it the night is almost over. Tommy and Jude end the conversation that they are having with Sadie and Kwest. And walk into some of the other producers that are in G-Major Company.

The party was just about to wrap up when Tommy went up on stage to announce that it was time for cutting of the cake. Jude walked over to the cake that was coming out of studio A. After making a wish and blowing out the candle that was on the cake. Jude cut the first slice out of the cake. After all the cake was cut up and handed out that is when Georgia announced that Jude's first album was only days away from being finished.

The party is now in its final minutes. Every one said there goodbyes to everyone. And they were leaving for the night. Tommy took Jude back to her house. And he cleaning crew took care of the mess that was left at G-major because of the party that had just happened. While Jude and Tommy were on their way to Jude's house. Half way to Jude's house one of Jude's songs came on the radio "I still love you".

When the song came on Jude and Tommy had the biggest smiles on as possible. Once the song was over they realized that they were at Jude's house. Tommy shut off the car and walked around and opened the door to the car for Jude as she stepped out of the car. And they walked together to the front door of the house. Once Jude opened up the front door of the house she and Tommy went up stair to her room.

Tommy and Jude were just lying on the Jude's bed just enjoying the time that they are spending in each other arms. They were talking about the night that they just had at the party that was thrown in Jude's honor for her 16th birthday. And after they were done talking Jude and Tommy were making love for the first time. And Tommy wanted it to be special for Jude because it was her first time and in many ways it was his first time too because he was never really in love before. And this time he knew he was and that it was forever and nothing would come between the two of them ever.


	5. 17th Birthday Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Instant Star or any of its affiliations.

Ch. 5: 17th Birthday:

It is one year later on Jude Harrison's seventeenth birthday. And not much has changed since we last left the Rockstar in the making. Jude is still with Tommy and happy as ever. Jude's mom has left her and Sadie about six months ago without a word. The girls' dad is living with them in their childhood house. Jude is no longer a rockstar in the making now but a famous rockstar. Jude's life now in a sense of words is not her own anymore but is the worlds' to know about every detail of it. Well except for Tommy that is because no one outside of G-Major and her family knows about the couple as of yet. But the plan is once Jude turns eighteen they are going to make it a public knowledge. The couple is just hoping that once they go public the ground under them will not crack so to speak. As for their relationship it has been going strong since day one. And that was one year ago yesterday.

There is no big fancy birthday party this year for Jude. But Tommy does have something up his sleeves for the two to celebrate Jude's seventeenth birthday. And he has been making plans for this day for months. But he is not letting anyone know what they are. Jude looks over to Tommy and sees the he is looking as if he was busy with whatever was on his mind at that time. "So what is on your mind, Quincy?" "Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful that you look right now, Harrison." "So you think that you are so smart there, Quincy." Jude says as she walks over to Tommy who is on the couch and she straddles him. "What if Sadie or your dad catches us like this." Tommy says as he lowers his head to meets Jude's. "Oh, well, we are all alone in the house. Sadie and my dad are running some errands. So who knows how long we have." Jude says just say their lips meet in a passionate kiss like always.

After about a half an hour of making out. Jude and Tommy pull apart. They are still alone in the house. "So I have 8:00 o'clock pm reservations at your favorite restaurant tonight for your birthday." Tommy says. "Not la amore?" Jude says. "The one and only. Better go get ready. I will pick you up here at 7:30pm." Tommy says as he gets up off the couch and walked to the door with Jude next to him. Leaves Jude two hours to get ready. They say there good byes and Jude goes up stairs to get ready for tonight. As soon as she got to her room she starts to go through all the dresses that she has. And as she as doing that Sadie came home and headed upstairs and into Jude's room. And she sees what was going on. Starts to help Jude get ready for tonight. While Sadie was look for something for Jude wears tonight Jude went to go take a shower. And after 30 minutes Jude came out and started to do her hair with help from Sadie. Then after putting her hair in an up-do leaving the outs so they could curl them. They did Jude's make-up in a lite natural look with smoke eyes and then she got changed into a black, tea length, Gucci dress with a halter top neckline.

Sadie walks down stairs after getting Jude ready and hears the door bell singling that Tommy has arrived and on time. Sadie then she walks over to the door and opens the door and lets Tommy in as Jude makes here way down the staircase and over to wear Tommy is standing with his jaw to the ground. "wow." That was all that came to mind when he looked at Jude. "Well you do not look too bad yourself, Quincy." Jude says. Tommy is wearing a black Ralph Lauren dress shirt with black khakis and black dress shoes. Jude without Tommy knowing and lets Sadie know that she will not becoming home tonight. "So are you ready to leave for the restaurant." Tommy says to his girl. "Ready as you are. Thanks Sadie for your help tonight." Jude says. "Any time Jude." Sadie says. Jude grabs her black silk Versace shawl from the coat rack and wraps it around her and leaves the house with Tommy and her side as they make it to his viper. And they pull out the drive way and drive to the restaurant.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_The rest of the Jommy 17__th__ birthday date_

_The next day in the studio_

_Jude on Good Morning, Toronto _


End file.
